


Тысяча лет одиночества

by Saindra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Magic Realism, Mysticism, Public Sex, Rating: NC17, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1838428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм снова исчез. Дин искал его повсюду и дороги его поисков привели в Южную Америку. Сельва умела хранить тайны, но нашелся проводник, который отвел его к Сэму. Но тот оказался намного дальше, чем Дин ожидал, дальше на множество миров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча лет одиночества

**Author's Note:**

> Подражание магическому реализму Маркеса

***

Сельва умела хранить тайны. Дин долго искал хоть какую-то зацепку, пересек границы и безграничье и оказался на перекрестке грязных бразильских улиц в небольшой забегаловке в Сан-Паулу.

Выпивку здесь продавали дерьмовее некуда, но Дин был рад и этому, наливался как в последний раз, и когда в бутылке оставалось на один шот, к нему подсел старик.

\- Я слышал, ты ищешь кое-кого.

Дин с трудом сфокусировался на морщинистом лице старика:

\- Ну и?

\- Я знаю где он. Могу показать дорогу.

Дин вылил остатки пойла в стакан, опрокинул в рот и поднялся:

\- Пошел ты в жопу, проводник. Ни хера ты не знаешь, а денег у меня все равно нет, - и нетвердой походкой отправился на выход. У грязной, в жирных потёках, двери ему в спину прилетело:

\- Он ждет тебя, твой брат, ждет уже много лет.

Дин рывком обернулся, голова закружилась от резкого движения, в глазах поплыли багровые пятна, и он крикнул в темноту:

\- Где?

Сильная сухая рука подхватила его под локоть:

\- Сельва укрыла его тело. Но его разум еще дальше. Ты должен пойти и забрать его.

Дин прохрипел:

\- Кто ты? Чего ты хочешь?

Старик оказался рядом, и его острые птичьи глаза замерли напротив глаз Дина:

\- Меня зовут Габриэль. Я хранитель той деревни, куда забросило твоего брата. Забери его, ему там не место. Нам рядом с ним не место.

Дин послушно кивнул.

 

***

Габриэль был очень стар, не помнил, сколько он уже живет, когда родился и где. Его совсем маленьким принесли родители в плетеной корзине в затерянную в сельве деревню. Так он прожил там всю жизнь, пока однажды липким жарким днем холодный ветер не принес бесчувственное тело на главную площадь. Сначала жители хотели отнести незнакомца к кому-нибудь в дом, но никто не мог сдвинуть его с места, словно он весил не одну тонну. Самые сильные мужчины деревни пытались поднять его, подсовывали под спину и ноги железные прутья и ломы, но не смогли стронуть его даже на дюйм. Он так и остался лежать посреди площади, и поднявшийся ветер вдувал песок и мелкий щебень в его одежду.

Мужчина был жив. Гулкие удары его сердца слышали все, и когда ночью жители деревни ложились спать, пульсирующий ритм не давал им заснуть, вбивая в теплые мокрые сны ледяной ужас.

Один из жителей не выдержал, взял нож и пошел к принесенному ветром. Но как только он занес руку над неподвижным телом, то вскрикнул и упал замертво. Потом в чужака пробовали стрелять, но пули застревали в дулах, и никаким шомполом и прутом их невозможно было вытолкнуть. Пробовали бросать топор и стреляли из лука, но все, что летело в его сторону, отскакивало, как мяч от стены, а те, кто пытался, корчились от сильной боли и теряли сознание.

Тогда женщины деревни решили сделать по-своему. Старая ведьма сварила ядовитое зелье, капли которого выжигали траву дожелта и оставляли язвы на коже. Одна из девушек взяла пузырек с ядом и отправилась на площадь. Она подошла к мужчине, села ему на колени, и вдруг он поднялся и поцеловал ее. Она вскрикнула и выронила пузырек. Яд растекся по песку, выев ложбинку, окольцевал их и ушел в глубину. Они так и остались в смертельном круге, мужчина лишь успел сказать: «Где мой брат?», но тут же его глаза снова закрылись, а девушка вспыхнула голубым пламенем и рассыпалась пеплом у него на коленях.

С тех пор его никто не трогал. Он сидел посреди площади, ветра разносили в клочья его одежду, путали отрастающие волосы и бороду, кожа покрылась тонкими морщинами, и сам он старел день ото дня. Все ждали, когда принесенный ветром умрет сам по себе.

Но однажды в их деревню пришли демоны. Они приходили не первый раз, брали нужные им травы и ритуальные ножи, которые ковал местный кузнец, и уходили, не тронув никого. Так случалось каждые тридцать три года, и в этот раз они пришли за своей данью.

Габриэль всегда провожал их в кузню и следил за тем, чтобы маленькие дети не встречались на их пути. Черноглазые дошли до площади и остановились, уставившись на сидящего. Один из демонов удивленно произнес:

\- Дитя Азазеля! Он здесь!

Габриэль удивился. Он знал по слухам, что дети Азазеля мертвы - их убили какие-то братья в пустошах Северной Америки. Но демон не лгал, он выглядел испуганным и растерявшимся. Оставшиеся двое переглянулись и бросились бежать. Но вдруг сидящий встал и поднял руку. Всех троих сбило с ног и потащило по песку, их ломало и корежило, кровь вырывалась из позаимствованных тел и алыми потоками текла к ногам незнакомца. Габриэль закрыл глаза и упал, пряча голову под руками, чтобы не видеть, как насыщается принесенный ветром, как багровая смесь песка и крови поднимается по его телу, вливается в рот, а он хрипит и выдавливает из демонов все до последней капли.

Габриэль поднял голову лишь когда темный дым нечистых душ развеялся в ярком небе. Незнакомец стоял посреди площади, снова молодой и сильный, на песке лежали выжатые досуха тела, и в ушах у всех жителей билось тамтамами чужое сердце. И тогда Габриэль понял, что нужно искать того, кто заберет принесенного ветром, иначе они все здесь сойдут с ума.

 

***

Сельва умела прятать свои секреты. Она в считанные дни прорастала травой сквозь мертвые тела, скрывала в своем чреве целые поселения и путала дороги для жаждущих украсть даже крохотную часть ее.

Дину иногда казалось, что Габриель не человек. Его сморщенная кожа, высохшие руки и дрожащая нижняя челюсть сбивали с толку, и Дин постоянно шептал «Кристо», когда видел, как Габриель ловко вылавливает рыбу из реки голыми руками или прорубает им путь острым мачете сквозь заросли.

Они шли уже вторую неделю, останавливаясь на отдых лишь в самые жаркие часы днем и на пару часов ночью. Габриэль говорил, что им нужно успеть до полнолуния, не объяснял почему, но Дин чувствовал, что так правильно, и шел, падал, поднимался и снова шел.

Перед началом очередной душной сиесты Дин уже не видел, куда ставить ноги, двигался как сомнамбула, как вдруг после очередного взмаха мачете на него повеяло холодной свежестью. Он с трудом поднял голову и увидел сквозь изломанные ветви воду.

Она бежала, рокотала, падала с неимоверной высоты, разбивалась брызгами и бурлила меж камней. Габриель подтолкнул Дина вперед:

\- Иди, не бойся.

Дин разделся и побрел против течения к водной живой стене, остановился на секунду и потом сделал еще шаг.

Ледяной поток обрушился ему на плечи, и Дин закричал, когда вода попала на ссадины и укусы. Он захлебнулся, и вода тут же отстранилась от его лица, касаясь глаз и щек только мелкой пылью. Тело постепенно привыкало к холоду, и теперь Дин чувствовал, как сильные волны прокатываются по спине, массируя уставшие мышцы. Вода уносила усталость, бодрила, оживляла, лечила подобно прикосновению ангела. Он остался бы здесь навечно, но голос Габриеля пробился сквозь рокот водопада:

\- Возвращайся.

Дин с сожалением вышел из-под потока и вернулся на берег.

Габриэль развел костер и успел выстирать всю их одежду. Дин удивился, сколько же он простоял там, и когда взглянул на наручный хронометр, то замер от неожиданности. Прошло четыре часа.

На его теле не осталось ни единого следа от путешествия: ни припухлых точек от укусов комаров и москитов, ни ран от веток, кожа была снова чистая и гладкая, как тогда, когда земля вытолкнула его, вернувшегося из преисподней.

Габриэль сидел возле костра, скрестив ноги, что-то смешивал в небольшой чашке и гортанно шептал. Дин присел рядом и вытянул руки над пламенем. Старик на мгновение оторвался от своего занятия и произнес:

\- Твой брат лишь телом здесь, его дух бродит в других мирах. Я видел его следы в своих снах и запомнил, куда они ведут. Когда ты отправишься за ним, ты не сможешь взять с собой бумагу. Я нарисую на твоем теле карту, и оно запомнит и подскажет тебе куда идти.

Первая капля краски упала на вытянутые над пламенем кисти, потом размочаленная на конце ветка прошлась по предплечью, закружила на груди, и пути поползли по коже, пересекаясь и застревая на тонких каплях крови, когда ветка процарапывала кожу. Запахло ванилью, кислым порохом и теплым молоком. Старик рисовал и пел, придыхая и вскрикивая, а сельва кружилась вокруг сумрачной пантерой и шептала свои заговоры. Дин пытался проследить за линиями на своем теле, запутался взглядом в узорах, но голова закружилась, и он пропал где-то между жарким полднем и моросящей ночью, и в одном из завитков услышал отчаянное:

\- Дииииннн…

Он рванулся навстречу и вылетел в сияние полной луны, вдыхая липкий, как растаявшая конфета, воздух.

Габриель затоптал костер и протянул Дину одежду:

\- Пора.

 

***

На площади горели огни. Керосиновые фонари качались в порывах ветра, и Дину показалось, что где-то гремят барабаны, пока он не понял, что это стук сердца. Мелкие темные фигурки кружили в тусклом свете, танцевали и выли, отбрасывая на истоптанный песок тени, и когда они разбежались в разные стороны, Дин глубоко вдохнул.

На кованом кресле, поставленном в центре, обернутый в грубую ткань, сидел его брат. Дин шагнул вперед и прошептал:

\- Сэмми…

Холодный ветер бросил пригоршню песка в лицо, и Дин зажмурился. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел, что на колени к Сэму взобрался маленький крупноголовый человечек в одной набедренной повязке и неуклюже большими ножницами отрезает брату волосы.

\- Что он делает?

Габриэль произнес за его спиной:

\- Когда ему стригут волосы, всегда идет дождь. Маленький народ пришел к нему за дождем.

Острая молния расколола горизонт, и спустя несколько секунд громыхнуло. Пигмей, позванивая бусами и браслетами, спрыгнул с колен Сэма и заплясал.

\- Е-еее-еееее-еее!!! – пронеслось в душном воздухе.

Удары сердца стучали все громче, на песке бесновались тени, пахло озоном и горелым волосом.

Габриэль зашептал:

\- Забери его, забери…

Дин, не сводя глаз с неподвижного Сэма, прохрипел:

\- Как?

\- Иди, найди его.

Дин шагнул вперед, его окружили маленькие люди, они вцеплялись в предплечья, висли на штанинах, ликовали. Перед креслом на коленях стояла маленькая девочка, она качалась из стороны в сторону, вскрикивала в ритме гулких ударов, потом подняла руки вверх и обернулась. Дин отшатнулся, увидев ее белые закатившиеся глаза. Она смотрела и не смотрела на него, судорожно разевала рот и, наконец, проговорила-пропела, коверкая слова:

\- Дин, забьеееери меня, ньяяяаааади меня, возьмииии меня…

Она упала лицом вниз, подставляя свою спину под ногу Дину как ступеньку, и он сбросил ботинки и встал на нее, ощущая, как подламывается хрупкое тело под его весом. Он легко поднял Сэма с кресла и сошел со спины.

Сэм повис у него на руках, грубая ткань соскользнула, и Дин увидел, что все тело Сэма перевито тонкой серебряной цепочкой. Он крикнул Габриэлю:

\- Зачем?

Старик подошел к ним и положил руку на плечо Дину:

\- Клетка для демонов, живущих у него внутри. Мы все боимся, мы все просим тебя – забери его, пока светит полная луна, и он не умер здесь, и не остался духом в наших жилищах.

Дин заглянул Габриэлю в глаза и понял, почему старик говорит «мы». В птичьих зрачках как в зеркальном коридоре отразился он сам, за ним молодой парень в яркой красной рубашке, женщина с хищной улыбкой, за ней еще тень, еще, еще, еще… Старик прожил не только свою жизнь, в нем сохранилось множество судеб, и все они просили, умоляли, тянули руки.

Дин положил брата на песок и позвал его:

\- Сэмми, Сэм, возвращайся. Где ты? Вернись, пожалуйста.

Сэм не отзывался, и тогда Дин снял с себя рубашку и взял его за руку, и провел ей по рисунку:

\- Сэм, почувствуй, вот здесь, отсюда, от плеча идет дорога, иди за рукой, иди за мной. Сэм, не оборачивайся, только не оборачивайся.

Пальцы на его груди дрогнули и царапнули расписанную кожу. Дин наклонился ниже и прошептал в ухо:

\- Я пришел за тобой.

Неуверенные руки поднялись к плечам и прошлись по его телу, обшаривая и выискивая. Дин опустился сверху.

\- Сэм, это я. Иди ко мне.

Тело под ним вздрогнуло, отозвалось, потом забилось в судорогах. Дин навалился, удерживая вырывающегося Сэма.

\- Ну же Сэмми, давай, ко мне, я сказал!

Сэм замер, шумно вдохнул и застонал. Дин услышал гортанный шепот Габриэля:

\- Найди его, забери его, возьми его…

Гул голосов повторил его слова, влился в неумолкающий стук и разными обертонами выпевал:

\- Нааа… заааа… ваааа…

Рисунок плыл под руками Сэма, и там где он касался, кожа вспыхивала, словно на ней сгорала бумага. Сэм кусал губы, тонкая нитка слюны бежала по щеке, он вслепую дергал головой, и Дин остановил эти сумасшедшие рывки, впившись ему в рот. Сэм впустил его, ведомый, подчиняющийся и удивительно спокойный, получивший то, что искал. Дин целовал его, врывался языком, выпивал беззвучие, и Сэм стонал в ответ, тихо и надрывно:

\- Нааа… заааа… ваааа…

Сэм раздвинул ноги, раскрылся, и Дин рванул его на себя, вошел в горячую тугую плоть, высвободился и снова вбился. Сэм жадно тянулся за каждым его движением, вздрагивал, беззвучно кричал, запрокидывая голову. Дин вел его за собой, вытаскивая из каждого ложного поворота, держал крепко, не давая воли. Сэм пытался вжаться всем телом, выворачивал бедра, поднимался вверх, упираясь и скользя пятками по песку. Дин просунул руку между животами, обхватил член Сэма и прижал у основания, не давая кончить.

\- Нет, Сэмми, со мной, только со мной.

Ветер крутил маленькие смерчи рядом с ними, пытался содрать рисунок с тела, выл в уши, но Дин не останавливался. Серебряная цепочка рвала кожу на нем и на Сэме, сочилась сукровица, капли крови из их ран смешивались с потом и стекали на песок, ритмы сердец зазвучали в унисон, и теперь вся сельва билась вместе с ними, маленькие тела извивались рядом, луна побагровела и растворила свой свет в оранжевых керосиновых бликах. Сэм выгнулся под ним, распахнул невидящие глаза и закричал душно и страшно:

\- Я здесь!!! - и тонкая цепочка осыпалась с тела и утекла в песок кроваво-серебряными каплями.

Дин отпустил его, Сэм сжался, толчками выплескиваясь между их телами, и Дин вытек весь в капкан тела под ним, теряя сознание от боли и острого жара в позвоночнике.

Ветер утих, тишина навалилась ватным одеялом, свет замер, и фонари начали гаснуть один за одним. Сознание возвращалось волнами: сначала железный запах крови, потом тяжесть в руках, потом тихий металлический скрежет.

Дин поднял голову и увидел, как Сэм смотрит на него странным седым взглядом и по его щекам катятся слезы. Дин поднял руку и вытер мокрые дорожки, размазав их по искусанным губам, и Сэм прохрипел ему в ладонь:

\- Я ждал тебя. Ждал тысячу лет. Целую тысячу лет одиночества.


End file.
